2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2009 was a midterm election held on December 31, 2009, during Communist Supreme Leader Timothy Max Roosevelt's third decade and 33rd year of being Supreme Leader. The Communist Party retained their majority but underperformed to serve in the 22nd Chawopolis Palace governing with their weakest majority in Chawosaurian History. Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX is the first majority leader since Shang Jong Parker in the 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections to lose seats in his/her first legislative election. This election was a big defeat for Timothy Max Roosevelt. Roosevelt's Communist Party lost 215 seats as partially a result for having a huge supermajority (532-68) as a party losing a wave of seats for having a big supermajority is known as "the balloon effect". This election saw the Communist Party heartlands of Scandinavia, the former Soviet Union states, North America, and Oceania all broke away from the Communist Party and formed the Millennial Firewall. Social Democratic successes mostly took place in countries affected by the Great Recession, and Communist successes took place in countries not affected by the Great Recession. This attributed to the rise of the Millennial Firewall where Chawosaurians who are members of the millennial generation and are the plurality at least in the nations affected by the Great Recession helped establishing this firewall. As a result of large millennial voter turnout and a highly decreased pre-millennial turnout, the Communist Party lost a huge number of seats, the largest loss of seats since the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections. A realigning election, Europe, North America, and Oceania became swing continents specifically, with South Africa, Saudi Arabia, the former Soviet Union states, and South Korea and Japan also becoming swing countries. This election result attributed to anger towards Timothy Max Roosevelt's exploitation of the September 11 Attacks to increase his political power in the 2005 midterm elections and achieve his political ends, Chawosaurian Prime Minister Jonathan MacAlasdair for his alienating advocacy for Freedom of Religion in Chawosauria, as the term "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freedom_of_religion freedom of religion]" is an extremely unpopular term in Chawosauria, with 98% of Chawosaurians at that time opposed religious freedom and supported State Atheism, while 1% supported religious freedom and opposed state atheism. This election also attributed to anger towards rising inflation, and Chawosaurian Christianity's slightly improving population. Another factor is how large the Communist Party's supermajority was, the Communist Party had a 532-68 supermajority, the largest supermajority since the 14th Chawopolis Palace, this is known as the Balloon Affect. This electoral result historically happens when the Supreme Leader stays in power for more than a couple decades, the Supreme Leader's party or coalition either loses a drastic number of seats or worse, their whole majority. Timothy Max Roosevelt had been in power as Supreme Leader for 33 years as of 2009. It also happened in 1945, under Emperor Santiago, who had been Supreme Leader for 45 years as of 1945, and his eighth midterm election resulted in his Liberal Party government, not only lost a drastic number of seats, their whole majority in the Chawopolis Palace, Santiago suffered this midterm defeat worse than Timothy did. Ironically, Timothy was the Leader of the Opposition against Santiago at that time. For minority leader George Windsor, 215 gains is the largest gain of seats for a defeated minority leader, and for Jonathan Boleslaus, 215 losses was the worst loss of seats for a Prime Minister-designate in Chawosaurian History. This is the last legislative election that a ruling party was re-elected with fewer seats than the previous election. As a result of the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections a decade from this election, the 2009 election itself is also the most recent election that the Prime Minister-designate's party won a majority. Since the 2009 elections, the ruling party has been struggling to gain seats one election after another. One election, the ruling party gains seats but loses seats in the next and it repeated throughout the 2010s. The 2019 Chawosaurian elections reversed the realignment of the 2009 elections. Background will not lead the Communist Party as party leader through this election.]] Prime Minister Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII will be leaving office by December 31, 2009, and be replaced by Prime Minister-designate, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, by January 1, 2010. MacAlasdair took office as Prime Minister on January 1, 2000, and led Chawosauria as Prime Minister until December 31, 2009, at the end of his only term. Context In the previous legislative election in 2005, the Communist Party gained 67 added to their supermajority, giving them a 532-68 majority advantage. This wave was caused by Chawosaurians' disbelief from the September 11 Attacks and with a mega-supermajority in Timothy Max Roosevelt's grasp, Timothy used Chawosaurians' rising fear of religion to increase his power and persecute Religious Chawosaurians. While Timothy Max Roosevelt's age advances and health falling, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII won the 2007 Comrade Elections by a landslide, matching the U.S. Democratic Party sweep in the 2006 elections in the U.S. and the unpopularity of the American President at the time. Montgomery, Jacob Webster, and his friends used their new political power to expose the secrets of Timothy Max Roosevelt over his post-9/11 approach and succeeded with the Battle of the Chawosaurian Department of Propaganda, and that's gonna hurt Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party, and set the breaks for the Chawosaurian Revolution. Since before the election, the millennial generation began to take power, and they were seen as largely anti-communist or non-communist, which threatened the Communist Party badly. Results The Communist Party won the election but lost their mega-supermajority. In 2005, the Communist Coalition won the 2005 election in a massive landslide, 86% of the popular vote and 88% of seats in the Chawopolis Palace. That margin of victory drastically collapsed in 2009, with the Communists winning 51% of the popular vote, and 52% of seats in the Chawopolis Palace. George Windsor needed 233 seats to flip the Palace, but came 18 seats short, and instead flipped 215 seats, which it's still the largest gain of seats for a losing minority leader. Analysis Demographic changes to the Chawosaurian electorate became hostile to the Communist Party. The millennial generation became anti-communist and pro-progressive. The 2005 midterm elections will be the last election the Communist Party held strong on their base. The 2009 elections were a defeat for Timothy Max Roosevelt, losing 215 seats, worse than the 47 seats he also lost in the 1989 elections. See also * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 2005 * Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election in the United States, 2007 * Chawosaurian Comrade State Senate Election in New York, 2009 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Realigning Election